The present invention relates generally to a dual gauge lead frame for use in an electronics assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates a dual gauge lead frame with improved manufacturing characteristics.
Electronic components have played an increasingly diverse role in modem product design and manufacturing. Design criteria has often lead to the miniaturization of many electronic components. Although the miniaturization of some components, such as chips, transistors, processors, etc., has proven highly successful, they must often be assembled in conjunction with circuits and assemblies of comparatively larger dimensions. This can create design and manufacturing challenges when it becomes necessary to places such miniature components in communication with these larger assemblies.
One solution to such scenarios has been through the use of lead frames. Lead frames provide an electrical conduit from the multiple small terminals commonly found on electrical components to larger connector pads wherein additional circuitry may be connected to the component. The lead frames thereby allow practical and cost effective manufacturing techniques to be utilized to xe2x80x9cwire inxe2x80x9d these miniature components to the rest of the electronic assembly. They do so by providing a thin multi-pathway bridge from the plurality of terminals on the miniature components to a plurality of connector pads sized and placed for convenient attachment to neighboring circuits.
As part of their function as a conduit between neighboring electronic components, lead frames are often desired to have several characteristics. Their complex and crowded pathway patterns often promote manufacturing techniques such as laser or chemical etching. Flexible pathways reduce stresses imparted into the electronic components and can loosen design tolerances necessary to mate with surrounding systems. Shapes and configurations must often balance the needs for flexibility, strength, and size. Similarly, the use of dual gauge lead frames has often allowed the bridging of contacts between multi-level and sandwich style circuit boards.
Although forming a lead frame with dual gauges can result in a beneficial configuration for assembly, often the manufacturing techniques utilized to form this dual gauge lead frame are undesirable from a cost/complexity standpoint. Extrusion processes can be utilized to create a varied gauge lead frame, but cost, accuracy, time, and flexibility can all be negatively impacted by the use of extrusion. Therefore, it often does not present itself as a viable manufacturing alternative. Laminate structures can be utilized, but they too can create costly, complex, and time consuming manufacturing processes. In addition, they can negatively impact the flexibility of the lead frame and therefore may not be suitable for some assemblies.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have a dual gauge lead frame that could be manufactured without the negative characteristics of previous techniques. It would further be highly desirable to have a dual gauge lead frame that was amenable to accurate and cost effective single gauge manufacturing techniques. Finally, it would be desirable to have a dual gauge lead frame that provided flexibility of design in regards to increase gauge portions of the lead frame.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved lead frame design and process for forming. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dual gauge lead frame design and process for forming.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, dual gauge lead frame is provided. The dual gauge lead frame includes a flat circuit surface comprising a plurality of terminal arms. Each of the plurality of terminal arms includes an end post section. The end post section is comprised of a base terminal arm portion and a fold-over terminal arm portion coined into the base terminal arm portion. In this fashion, a dual gauge lead frame with a first gauge flat circuit surface and a plurality of second gauge end posts is provided.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.